Through The Eyes Of Others
by The Dreamer and The Dream
Summary: While profiling a famous cold case, the team gets a chance to meet a friend of Garcia's. Reid reflects on friendship, people and his past as they take advantage of work being slow; focusing on whats important. Sorry so short; working on typing it all out!
1. Getting there

Dear Reader, This story is really *finished*. Only, seeing as I always write in notebooks... I am feverishly working on typing it all out! Please let me know what you think of my writting, and check up on the updates! Thank you ^_^

* * *

**"_Do not walk in front of me; I may not follow._**

**_Do not walk behind me; I may not lead._**

**_Walk beside me, and be my friend."_**

**_~ Albert Camus._**

"400 something people are signed up for this thing! " Garcia announced, trying not to let her nervousness show. She sat staring at the screen of her treasured laptop, sitting in the back of the SUV. Reid, who was sitting next to her, seemed unimpressed. The Technical Analyst assumed that this was because the kid had been speaking to large groups for a while now. *She* on the other hand, was hardly ever physically in the field. Murderers, rapists and other soulless varieties of scum she would coldly stare into the hearts of… from the safety of her screens. Only, this was not a regular case. The team had been appointed to present a profile for a well known Cleveland cold case; an unsolved murder investigation known to be the inspiration for the movie The Fugitive. People have been studying this murder for years. It was even reviewed by the Supreme Court.

"It might be less now" Rossi offered from the driver's seat.

"This *is* from right now!" she answered, gesturing to her screen.

Rossi lowered his eyebrows in confusion. Garcia smiled at his lack of superior technical knowledge. She understood though, that the team didn't have a chance to do much other then their work. Anyway, she was proud of her setup and what she could contribute to the team.

"Mobile WiFi card Sir; the only way to travel." She clicked away at the computer, knowing every keystroke by heart. "The university has a page on their website advertising it." She went on.

Reid casually studied the colorful stickers and appliqués the women had all over her gear. Looking out the window had quickly gotten old since Hotch opted for the "short" drive from Quantico to Ohio. Morgan and the other two in his car had already put a stop to the endless supply of commentary that always came from him. The young mans ahw-inspiring wealth of knowledge and facts having quickly become too much for his friends on the drive there. So, he held his tongue during this particular outing to grab dinner. The genius had let his mind wonder for quite a while, now in need of something to do.

A corner of Garcia's screen flashed, and she giggled to herself. Reid heard the familiar *bing* of an instant message alert, and wondered if she was "talking" to JJ in the car behind them. He unconsciously leaned sideways, lowering his eyebrows in the unspoken question.

Garcia playfully nudged him back over to his side with a smile. "Hey String Bean, this is about meeee." she mocked in her usual playful banter.

"Baby Girl, in your world *everything* is about you." Morgan teased, glancing back at his best friend.

She lovingly scowled back at the large man, "Oooooo, you're so lucky you're sexy." She fired back at him. Rossi rolled his eyes at the thought of the man sitting next to him being "sexy".

The innocent eyes of the young genius widened in reaction, "Who could you be talking to? Were all *here*" spurted out of him.

"Oh contrar Sir Awkward McSocially–challenged." She said, making Morgan laugh and exchange an understanding glance with Rossi.

"*I* am a social butterfly" Garcia said flamboyantly. Sitting up straighter with the statement, and Reid took the opportunity to lean back over. She laughed at him, still holding her head up high. "There's a friend of mine in Cleveland who wanted me to text her when we got settled in" she finally explained. The corners of Reid's mouth pulled back as he nodded approvingly at her. He had always been fascinated with Emily's social life around the world; having friends from all the countries and states that she'd lived in. He shouldn't have been surprised that Garcia did as well, through the virtual world.

"Do you think the rest of the guys would be okay with her meeting us up there?" she asked, almost as a second thought.

Rossi gave Morgan a sideways smile. "I don't know Garcia… Hotch was saying something about working with just the team. You know, rap our heads around this case… no outside distractions." He sounded serious as always, making Garcia picture her boss staring at her with his stern face. Well… his stern-er face at least. She looked up, suddenly aware that she might be stepping over some line. She never even thought about the team parting ways during down time; simply saw this as an opportunity to see a friend.

"Oh, well, um… you could, I guess, drop me off at another place later if…" Garcia stammered worriedly, stopping when Morgan laughed quietly to him self.

"Garcia… Baby Girl… its fine" he reassured her with a handsome smile. Rossi watched her relax again from the rear-view mirror, secretly enjoying the fact that she was so concerned about everyone. She playfully narrowed her eyes at him as she typed where they were going to the girl on the other side of her screen.

"…...I'm not socially challenged… any more." Reid slowly turned to her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhhhhw!" she cooed, planted her hands on his cheeks and gave him a peck on the top of his head.


	2. The New Arrival

_**"The more complex the mind, **_

_**The greater the need for the simplicity of play"**_

_**~David Marinaccio**_

Soon they were all sitting around a large table at a residential restaurant that looked just like the tons of others they frequented around the country. It no longer seemed strange to Spencer that the team was together more often then not. Only that the time when they all opened up was when they were eating. Other living things, when eating, are on guard because they were then the most vulnerable. It was because humans were a social animal, not truly wanting to be alone. Then again… that fact only seemed strange to *Spencer*. He had spent years observing human behavior, and that fact still fascinated him. The young man sat quietly, looking around the table at his extended family.

Like how Derek was more relaxed the closer he was to Garcia; or how Hotch can be, in his own way, light hearted and still so serious. JJ had facial expressions that portray how she feels without saying a word, and Emily can be very self-conscience and yet strong. How Rossi can settle into story-telling so easily. And how, even though they were always miles away from where they lived… home was always when they were together.

Observing the people around him, Spencer felt safe. They could all just let their guards down and be themselves. Take this time to be happy. Since it was pretty late, the place wasn't very crowded; So he noticed when someone walked in and looked around timidly. After being approached by a waiter, the tall young woman walked over. She questioningly called out for their Tec-Goddess.

"Ooooh, Bailey! Come here Kitten!" Garcia said, getting up and taking the now smiling stranger in her arms for a friendly embrace. "It's so nice to see you!" Garcia continued, slowly noticing the interested faces of her team members. "Everyone, this is the beautiful Miss. Bailey" she said with a pose next to the casually dressed young women in black glasses. "We became friends a long time ago on the glorious, though woefully polluted, social internet site."

Spencer glanced questioningly at JJ.

"Facebook" She clarified.

Nodding as if understanding, he looked over when he felt Emily making a face at him.

"…What?" He said, waiting for the inevitable.

Emily stifled a smile, "I'm just waiting for you to ask what Facebook is" she teased. The extended family smiled as Dr. Reid looked shocked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I *do* know quite a bit about modern culture" he stated. Everyone smiled.

"Eeeeenyway…" Garcia continued, not missing a beat. "She lives in Cleveland…"

"…Um, I was hoping to see Penelope – and you guys – when she said you'd also be speaking tomorrow." The young women piped up, not wanting to seem intimidated. She looked at Morgan with a broad smile, and then at Garcia, shaking her head slightly as they both tried not to giggle like little girls at each other.

The tall, broad shouldered dark man gave a wide eyed look to his friend. "Do I even want to know?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry." Bailey laughed as Garcia placed a loving hand on Morgan's shoulder. He crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at the two of them. The girl gave him a shy smile, sitting down next to Garcia's chair.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't anything Derek." The new addition to the table said sincerely. He gave the girl a funny look at the mention of his name from the stranger. In their line of work, it was dangerous for someone to know more of you then you do of them. He shot a questioning glance back at Garcia.

"We talk a lot… about… things" she spurted out.

Hotch glared out her with that knowing, but worried stare that they all knew to well.

"Oh no, not about *cases*" she assured, holding out her hands in an attempted to stop her intimidating bosses assumptions.

"Only the classified bits" Bailey stated dryly after a while.

"Oooh, you too?" Emily confirmed. "I like to put mine up on a forum" she declared, smiling broadly at Hotch.

Bailey approved. "Ah, yes. Saves time from having to let everyone know individually."

To that, Hotch closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. The amount of times that they had seen this man *really* let his guard down could be counted on one hand… but the team gravitated to the stability of his nature.

Garcia, however, flashed one of her trademarked grins. "See, your already getting me in trouble!"

"Me? I'm very well behaved" Bailey stated matter-of-factly.

Morgan's eyebrows went up as he put his arm around his best friend. "Yea, well… if your as 'behaved' as this one," he pulled her close, "then I think we've get some problems".

Their new friend laughed, "No… I'm not *that* great. But I'm here, so hopefully some will rub off". She seemed nervous, twirling her long auburn hair. Eventually giving them a smile that reached up to her eyes, "I'm not obnoxious, I swear" She assured.

Spencer had always admired the way Garcia was so social and easy going around anyone. She was the light and joy of the team. This new friend she had introduced to everyone was much the same way. It was no surprise to him that the tight-knit team seemed to except her easily. Was it for Garcia's sake? Was it that she was from where they were, and it made their job easier to know someone there? The team had a rule that they would not profile each other, so Spencer honestly tried not to think so much, and worked on just *being*.

"So… have you guys heard of this case before? I mean, I know you don't do cold cases… but… how do you feel about this one?" Bailey asked, timid about overstepping some social line.

"We try not to involve personal feelings into profiles" Hotch explained.

"Oh, I understand that" she apologized. "I'm just interested in the whole problem-solving and human behavior thing is all."

"Is that how you guys became friends?" JJ injected, noticing the girls sudden unease.

She laughed, "Ohh, if only it were that admirable." She turned to Garcia and made a face. Everyone knew that the Tec-Goddess's exploits could be anything but dull.

"All I did," Garcia laid her hands out in front of her on the table, "was post a comment about a beloved 80's TV show… ", She reminisced.

"… What TV show?" Rossi questioned from the other side of the table. The two friends looked at each other for a moment, smiled two very broad smiles and then started singing.

"She's a smaaaall wonder…" they somewhat quietly sang out, "…a girl unlike other giiirls…"

Derek stifled a laugh, " No no no Baby Girl" he said, shaking his head and jokingly trying to hush her. They all broke up, and JJ thought she might have even seen Hotch laugh. Reid secretly enjoyed the flamboyancy, and looked around to see who was watching the display.

The girl beside them shrank down a bit and laughed. "Sorry, I'm a huge Geek" she admitted. Reid unconsciously let himself get his hopes up, not even knowing why.

Derek actually knew the show as something his sisters watched back in the early 80's. "Come on, you were just a bitty baby when that show was on" he assumed. She seemed to be familiar with this thought.

"Okay, so how old do you think I am?" she mused, a wry smile playing on her full lips. 'The baby-face strikes again' Spencer thought. He was personally grateful that Gideon had insisted everyone call him Dr., as to put those assumed years behind his own youthfulness.

Derek cringed and put his hands up, "Ohhh no. One thing that my dear sainted mother taught me, it's not to talk to a woman about her age."

"Okay, well… how old do you think *I* am?" Spencer spoke up, leveling the playing field. With that, Bailey gave a pleading look at Garcia. The-All-Knowing-One only leaned up against Derek and smiled.

"Ahw come on!" she begged, "I am so bad at stuff like this!". They all smiled, used to the topic of Spence being the teams 'baby'.

"Okay, um…" she looked up at the ceiling for a while, stalling. Then she looked down at the youngest profiler, playfully studying his face. Spencer felt his cheeks blush, and looked around to see if anyone noticed. He thought he had finally lost his youthfulness, but that didn't matter now as he suddenly wished he'd never brought it up.

She threw a hand out, "Lets saaaay…. 35…. something… ish?"

Derek patted Spencer brotherly on the back, as if he had pulled something unattainable off.

Hotch nodded to the young man, equally glad that the brains of their operation was now being seen as slightly older then he was. "Our boy is 29" he clarified.

"Wow, really? …I'm *older* then you?" She let out, surprised. She seemed to think this was a novel idea. "I'm sorry; it's just a new concept for me. Everyone thinks that *I'm* younger then I am" she clarified. "I'm 30, and the youngest of my… group" she sympathized.

Spencer Reid had changed so drastically in the presence of these people. Just a handful of years at the BAU, 29 years old… and already a better man. He really hadn't even noticed, till he came across an old picture of himself in Garcia's office. Short hair, big glasses, long thin frame, funny cloths; Even his stance was somewhat shrunken and introverted. He had grown so much; More jaded yes… but also more surefooted. Through the murders and the victims, the gunshots and the pain, the give… and take. Through the baptism of fire, they had grown stronger. Spencer Reid was forever grateful that, when he had to let go and just… be human… that his family was all right there with him. They lifted him up.

Rossi's interest was peeked, "So, what do you do then?" he asked as the team tried not to seem like they were profiling the poor girl in between bites.

"I work in a theater; live theater." Bailey answered, acting as if that fact made her some sort of alien.

Hotch flashed briefly back to his experience with theater in High School. When he met, and fell in love with, his late wife. His heart still ached… but he saw the concerned glances from the table around him, knew he would be alright, and the hurt subsided. As much as it could.

"You an actor?" he went on.

"Oooh no" she asserted with a grimace. "I'm back stage; Crew stuff, Stage managing". Her face calmed in a kind of way that only remembering a true love of something can do. Everyone at that table, though some hadn't recognized it, had felt that same way about *their* job. Maybe that was what kept them there in the worst of times. What made Emily fight to stay with them; what made Hotch keep coming back.

The negative reaction to the thought of being on stage intrigued Emily. "You've never acted in a show before then?" she asked.

"Nope, never" she answered, twisting her long wavy hair up in a messy knot behind her had. "Id freak out. Hopeless stage fright." She clarified. Rossi looked inquisitively at that, wondering how someone who looked like this girl did could be afraid of attention. Though, he had come to find that people who were pure of heart, like their very own Spencer Reid, never really gave much thought to appearances… even their own. While he was eating, he looked up to find her watching him. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

Bailey eagerly pulled out her I Pod and started looking up pictures. "We just did Beauty and the Beast" she explained. She held out her find like a proud parent; Pictures of sets, costumes and crew members. Actors in front of mirrors with bare light bulbs around them; A man getting large facial prosthetics applied to make him look like a half lion half man kind of beast.

"Ahw, Beauty and the Beast, how romantic" Emily swooned, and the other women agreed.

Spencer looked at her strangely, "A hideous monster who terrorizes a small quiet town and takes a father prisoner until he basically offers up his daughter in return for his own freedom…. And then she needs to train this feral man so he can be accepted by his own compatriots… only to be viciously attacked as he kills… I'm not sure that Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve had romanticism in mind when she penned it. In fact, back in…" Spencer slowed down when he noticed everyone at the table had stopped and given him 'the look'. "… … Aaaaaaand everyone lived happily ever after?" he finally offered.

Garcia thought that all of the costumes were wonderful, which everyone seemed to find amusing. JJ asked about a handful of shots of teenagers and children, and Bailey explained that those were her babies. Not really hers, she explained, she loved them just the same. Everyone was a family there, and that hit home with Hotch and his team. JJ finally showed the pictures on her phone of Henry, and Spencer proudly proclaimed himself the little boys Godfather.

"Is this the baby who's *your* Godchild?" she asked Garcia.

"The one and only" she beamed

Bailey kept a smile on her face, but Spencer could tell that there was something slightly wrong. Maybe because he had seen that same haunted look staring at him from behind his own eyes. He felt a kind of sadness; not for himself, but for her.

The conversation continued as Emily deflected questions about having kids of her own, and Bailey said that she was adamant about never getting married. Hotch even ended up showing pictures of Jack; all though Garcia noticed her boss staring longingly at the still of his son, and decided to change the subject.

She got an evil grin on her face as she blurted out "You know, Bailey here did a job for the FBI back in the day".

Their new friends face turned slightly red and she looked down at her plate.

"Not *really*… really" she laughed in reaction.

"Oh, really really Angel. The FBI takes their signed waivers very seriously" she stated.

Bailey gave Garcia a face with the realization that the hacker had checked up on her story. Rossi and Hotch gave a nod to each other in feigned agreement of the seriousness of said fact.

"That was just incase something happened…" she started.

"Like getting shot or exploded" Garcia teased, knowing full well that no such thing could have happened. Still, the girl didn't want to draw much attention to the event for fear of minimizing what the team actually did.

"You know that it wasn't a *real* bomb, come one now" she smiled.

"Did I hear the word 'bomb' just come out of this girls mouth?" Derek questioned.

Bailey laughed at herself, "it was really *not* as impressive as it sounds" she glared at her friend and tried to look menacing, repressing a smile again. Derek patiently waited for an explanation.

"Okay, okay; In Cleveland, the heads of the FBI, Bomb Squad, SWAT Teams and all that needed to run a test for their departments. Sooo, I was a 'victim' for a surprise terrorist attack".

Derek shook his head in understanding. When he was with the Bomb Squad, they had done the very same thing.


End file.
